Flash (Post-Flashpoint)
Summary In this new timeline, details of Barry Allen's history have changed. He has never been married to Iris West, and instead is in a relationship with co-worker Patty Spivot. Bart Allen is still a member of the Teen Titans as Kid Flash, although their relationship is unclear. Wally West doesn't become Kid Flash and his future version is a speedster but that ends quick. The New 52 timeline takes a new take and modifies many things on the Flash comics. Such as the Rogues gaining powers, Iris West's brother (Daniel West) as Reverse Flash, and Professor Zoom's time related powers coming from the Speed Force. In the New 52, the Speed Force can give people a variety of powers, much more than it did in previous continuities. It can give people the power of complete control of atomic structure, being able to go anywhere in space and time instantly, and having the power of controlling someone's age. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B '''| '''4-B Name: Barry Allen, Bartholomew Allen, The Flash, The Runner, The Messenger Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 20s Classification: Meta-human, Speedster, Speed Force user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Designed sound receptors to aid in hearing while moving over the speed of sound), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense everyone touched by the Speed Force), Surface Scaling (Can attract ice crystals in a cloud to use as a foothold by sheer speed, and can run up an ocean tide), Air Manipulation (Can use the air to blow people away), Intangibility/Phasing, Time Travel, Precognition, Accelerated Healing, Air Manipulation (As shown here), Flight, Dimensional Travel (As shown here), BFR (Shown here), Heat Manipulation (Via this), Electricity Manipulation (As shown here), Biological Manipulation (Can heal poisoning), Accelerated Development (Shown here), Limited Instinctive Reaction (Can react via his enhancement to his senses in a femtosecond), Limited Power Nullification (Shown here), Time Manipulation (Can accelerate his own time), Limited Absorption (Shown here), Aura (Shown here). Density Manipulation (Shown here), Enhanced Senses, Power Bestowal (Shown here), Portal Creation (Shown here), Regeneration (Low-Mid, though it works almost instantaneously) | All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses (Can feel electromagnetic pulses through glass), Light Manipulation (Can use lightning to produce blinding amounts of light), Resistance to Possession (Shown here), Absorption (Shown here), Mind Control (Shown here) and Power Absorption (Shown here), Space-Time Manipulation (Shown here), Reality Warping and Willpower Manipulation (Kissed Iris and removedthe effects of the Anti-Life Equation), and Limited Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Remembers Wally West and gets him from the Speed Force despite his memories of him being erased) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Contended with Supergirl, Was able to send Superman flying, harm Martian Manhunter, and draw blood from Wonder Woman. Can battle against Gorilla Grodd). Can bypass durability with phasing | Solar System level (With Wally West, he shattered a light construct made by Green Lantern and nearly broke his ringDC Rebirth, The Flash Vol 5 #49, August 2018) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Also reacts in a femtosecond) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class K via Air Manipulation | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Can bypass durability by phasing) | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Has never been shown to be seriously tired in a fight or while running. Has fought people on his level and above without being overly tired. Range: Can create long ranged vortexes. Though fights hand to hand and runs around a lot in a fight. Standard Equipment: Flash ring, Flash suit, Cosmic skis and scythe. Intelligence: High, as he is a forensic scientist and has always shown to have amazing deducing skills. His brain can also create an infinite number of possibilities for a situation by focusing the Speed Force in his brain. Weaknesses: Can get cut off from the Speed Force. He also has been shown to get mentally overwhelmed in some situations. Feats: * Disarms some soldiers before they’re aware they’ve been disarmed. * Searches Manhattan and finds Madam Xandu before Frankenstein is aware the Flash has even left. * Runs through everywhere in Manhattan saving civilians from monsters. * Can think at a speed where he can see the future and make the best possible choice for every action. * His instincts and reflexes allow him to react and move the femtosecond he feels even the slightest changes in air pressure. * Flash calls the Watch Tower’s computers slow, despite the fact that they can preform over 100 quadrillion calculations per second. * Can learn how to use Hal Jordan's Power Ring in seconds. * Can speed up all of time and space and take everything a few seconds into the future, choosing who to take with him and who to leave behind, skipping a time paradox in the process. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Accelerated Healing: Barry isn't invulnerable, nor durable enough to sustain damage. However if he is harmed he will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to his bodies are almost instantly healed. * Flight: Barry can rotate his arms and spin his body like a top to achieve something resembling helicopter flight. * Increased Perceptions: Barry traveling at incredibly high speeds may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants him enhanced senses that allow him to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. * Phasing: Barry can vibrate his molecules so quickly that he can achieve intangibility allowing him to phase through objects. * Supercharged Brain Activity: Barry can access superhuman levels in his brain further than processing information. He can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in his brain at superhuman speeds. Barry can think of an enormous number of outcomes of a situation if he focuses the Speed Force on his brain. * Vortex Creation: Barry can rotate his arms and cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through his focused funnel. Barry uses this ability automatically when he runs, reducing the air currents around his body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Barry can create tornadoes and gusts with his arms. * Speed Force Drag: Can drag people into the Speed Force and have increased stats and control over his power. Barry can even defy gravity and grab things using the Speed Force lightning-aura. * Time Shift: Barry is connected to time in a similar way like Professor Zoom, but Barry doesn't slow time down, he can move it forward. Note 2: Respect thread Key: Post-Flashpoint | Rebirth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Flash Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Speedsters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Flight Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Air Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Time Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Heat Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Biology Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Density Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 4